Magical Kunai
by T3H TR1F0RC3 0 D00M
Summary: Harry Potter Naruto Xover. Itachi, Deidara, Shino and a few of our OC's get thrown into the Harry Potter universe. What insanity can ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Mika: Hey everyone and if your reading this thanks a lot for being interested enough to click on our story.

Nika: The first chapter is written from the point of view of the sorting hat. The rest of the story has already occurred and this chapter is just to explain the basis of the story and how the characters got in the Harry Potter world.

Kyo: By the way, if our names look familiar then we are also known as Moncollefan365, Narro, and Fullmetalchick101 respectively. Together we are T3H TR1F0RC3 0 D00M.

All: If we owned Harry Potter and Naruto you would know, for the endings would be completely different. Flames will be used to bake Professor Snape cookies. And grammar Nazi's will be kidnapped by the flying monkeys.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge by what you see._

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_Let me tell you of a story._

_Perhaps you know the tales,_

_Of six lively young people_

_That caused Hogwarts many ails._

_They came here through a rip in space,_

_Also a rip in time,_

_From a where ninjas lived and fought,_

_Which suited them just fine._

_The first boy was in Slytherin,_

_A sneaky evil boy was he._

_Pretty and powerful,_

_Slytherin suited him to a tee._

_The second boy was a Ravenclaw,_

_A wise old man at heart._

_From the others,_

_He was relieved to be apart (Nika: Mostly me)._

_The third boy was a Hufflepuff,_

_Golden hair and eyes of blue._

_He was mostly good natured,_

_But he may throw bombs at you._

_The three girls went to Gryffindor,_

_They were a rowdy lot._

_Brave and strong this is true,_

_But people thought they were on pot._

_For the seven years that they were here._

_Much havoc did they wreak,_

_For all the trouble that they caused,_

_There was some good to speak._

Mika: Okay! I know this is short everyone, but this is the only chapter that will be a poem (Well, there may be poems, but not like this).

Nika: Yes, watch out for the second chapter, that's when everything gets kinda fun.

Kyo: WHERE is Itachi-koi? WHERE, o' where!?

Mika: Next chapter, Kyo-chan!

Kyo: Yay! Read and review, peoplez! Or else….


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you understand what you need to do Hagrid...Hagrid?" Albus Dumbledore turned around to discover six prepubescent children sprawled out on top of the gamekeeper. Rather surprising he did not hear them fall out of the ceiling, usually he would be more attentive. Perhaps his excitement at the arrival of the Boy Who Lived muffled his hearing?

The three boys immediately scrambled to get to their feet and began to survey their surroundings, their long time training influencing their every deduction. Well, two of them surveyed. The third, a blonde…effeminate boy with blue slanty eyes struck a pose and let out a squeaky 'ha ha!' as if triumphant that he managed to get to his feet. The remaining children cracked up as the blonde clapped both hands over his mouth, eyes wide with horror.

"Ano…Nika-kun, Kyo-chan…would you mind getting off of me so we can explain what is going on here?" All attention was diverted to the mousy green haired girl that was currently buried beneath her two friends. The two other girls squealed and jumped off their friend before helping her up…only to clutch at their now falling off clothes. Two of the boys appeared to have shrunk so much that their clothes now resembled tents on them.

"Yeah…that's weird but anyway, we are so sorry for interrupting you, but…well you know I can't even explain how we got here," the green haired girl squeaked. "We were just walking down the street then suddenly we were here. Gomen."

"I suppose you also don't know how to get back?" Dumbledore smiled kindly, as if children fell out of the walls and ceilings on a daily basis.

"If we did, we would be going back now," came the reply. Then quite suddenly, it hit upon them that they were talking to Dumbledore and Hagrid from Harry Potter! But how was that possible? Harry Potter was a series of books that had no truth in it whatsoever. Then again, they all just fell through a hole in the ceiling with three other ninja, two who happened to be from a very dangerous organization.

Although, whether two, skinny, gawky and pubescent boys were any danger to anyone is questionable.

Of course, they were speaking Japanese to Dumbledore, but he spoke quite a few languages anyway. Hagrid looked blank, so they decided to switch to English.

Back to the problem, the three girls were at the advantage: They all had read the entire series front to back and were thus more equipped to this situation. The boys…

"You are huge, un," Deidara innocently pointed out, his neck craned back to look at Hagrid's immense form.

"Er….yeah, I ge' 'at all ther time," fumbled the bear of a man. Itachi, swamped in Akatsuki cloak, remained quiet. Shino too, did not stray from his quiet ways. Of all of them, only Shino looked correct in his clothing. Most of his clothes looked like they swamped him anyway.

"Mika-chan, Kyo-chan," Nika calmly got her friends attention, her fingers brushing her chin in thought. Her two friends answered her in perfect unison.

"Yes, Nika-kun?"

"It occurs to me that we have been transported across time and space. We are now in a different space, and _completely_ different ages. Was I not just eighteen years old ten minutes ago?" Nika ended in an insulted roar, looking down at her body.

"Yes…and I was also…significantly taller," Kyo remarked. Normally taller than the other two, she clung her clothing to her now dwarf sized body. Mika looked down at her and smiled.

"I forgot how short you were as a kid,"

Everyone fell silent and all eyes turned toward the boys.

"ITACHI-KUUUN!" The midget fire haired girl shot herself at a younger Itachi, devoid of a lined face. She clung to around his neck and swung around in circles, cooing and drooling respectively. Hagrid blinked twice, never having seen something quite so mystifying. The headmaster simply sighed dreamily.

"What-what are you all looking at?" Deidara demanded, blushing self-consciously.

"We're not staring, Mr.…?" Dumbledore looked to the girls, seeing as they seemed to be the representatives from their lot.

"I suppose we have to introduce ourselves," muttered Nika, her ear flicking off a dust mote absently. "My name is-HEY!"

"What cute 'ittle ears!" Hagrid's thick fingers teased at Nika's ears mercilessly. Nika grabbed his hand away roughly.

"Don't do that! They're sensitive," she scowled at him. He looked mildly hurt, but kept his hands in his two of his immense pockets. "Anyway, my name is Nakamura Nika,"

"My name is Gesshoku Mika, you can call me Mika-chan," the bottle green haired girl waved.

"I'm Keisei Kyo, and only my Itachi-koi may call me Kyo-koi!" Even as an eleven year old, the crimson haired girl flirted constantly with the Akatsuki member. The three more outspoken girls turned behind them to look at their companions. Two out of the three were basically stone statues, while the other was more of a free spirit. Naturally, the free spirit spoke first.

"I'm Deidara; I have no family name that I wish to share with you, un. Don't anger me or I will blow you up, un!" Somehow, he looked more adorable than aggressive. His peculiarly shaped blue eyes were enlarged with youth, and his shortness suggested a loveable nature more so than a violent one as well as his speech.

"Aburame Shino,"

"Uchiha Itachi," were all that the other two offered.

"Ano…can we stay here until we find a way home?" Mika asked quietly.

"Unfortunately, you don't seem to have any magical abilities so we cannot rightfully let you stay here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore stated sadly. These children were remarkable, and if he did not have so much work to do right now, he'd inquire more.

"Wait, does _ninjutsu_ count as magic?" Nika rushed in, tripping over her clothing.

"Eh?" Both older wizards looked confused, so they all decided to elaborate.

"Here, old guy, watch us!" Kyo winked in a typical magical girl way. The girls huddled together, with Deidara trying to butt in between them. They must have decided on something because they turned around and started forming hand seals.

"Henge!" Three poofs of smoke billowed out of the room and there stood James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts stood up abruptly and shouted out in awe, "BRAVO!"

"Are your companions in the back able to do this as well?" His silver beard waggled.

"Yes, as well as a LOT more, un!" obviously miffed at not being a part of the charade, Deidara hurried to defend the remaining ninjas.

"Hagrid, take them to Diagon Alley! Pick up you-know-who at you-know-where and then-"

"Um, Headmaster? We already know you're talking about Harry-san, you don't have to use silly names like that," Mika smiled sheepishly.

"Of course, Miss Gesshoku," Dumbledore's kindly blue eyes twinkled benevolently at the youngsters before him. He had a sharp intuition, and his intuition said that somehow, these strangers that fell from his ceiling on that fated night would one day make a difference.

Hagrid has found it imperative to drop the six youngsters off at the Leaky Cauldron before running off to fetch Harry Potter, which was fine with most of them anyway. They were famished, and wanted to regroup somewhere to discuss their situation. The Akatsuki members decided to put aside their differences towards the kunoichis (and Shino) of the Hidden Village of Konoha. They were currently seated in a secluded corner booth eating and chatting quietly.

"Sorry about earlier Deidara-kun. We didn't mean to exclude you from that little charade but you wouldn't have known who we were talking about; we needed people that Dumbledore-sensei would recognize." Mika sniffled turning the kawaii-meter into the danger zone.

"Then how, pray tell did you three know about these people, un?" The blonde teen grumbled not falling for the cute act at all. His ramen tasted strange. It was a heavier broth with more beef then he'd ever seen in his life. And very large carrots floating about the top like life boats ready to crash into the large islands of what the bartender had called "potatoes."

"The world we are in now is in a book series the three of us have read back home. We know everything about this world and what will happen!" She cried, knowing the waterworks would sway him. The effeminate boy groaned and hugged her in an attempt to stop her crying.

"Yeah, we know who will walk in that door five minutes from now, and why and from where and all that stuff. Thing is, why are we here and how do we get back?" Nika sighed from between Shino and Itachi. Somehow, she always got stuck between those two.

"Not only that, but since we know things, can't we **change** them? Like…deaths, and other things like that?" Kyo's eyes bugged out in sudden idealism. Oh, the people they could save…oh, the people they could **DESTROY!**

"Calm down, Kyo-chan. We may not want to mess with this world's fate. Who knows what it'll do," Nika bit her lip and looked to the bug user for guidance.

"It does not matter what you do. I will have no part of it, unless it is to uphold the duties we are obligated to as Shinobi," Shino rumbled from over his green tea. The other two Akatsuki nodded, but whether they nodded in agreement to the obligations or whether they would interfere was questionable.

"Holy crap, he actually spoke a full sentence," Nika smirked at Shino. He ignored her.

The conversation would have gone further had Mika not run off to glomp Hagrid who had just walked in the door. Tagging along behind him was a bewildered looking skinny boy with messy dark hair and broken glasses.

_The_ Harry Potter. The girls studied him for a long moment, shrugged and continued plaguing the bartender for more drinks. Whilst everyone made a fuss over The Boy Who Lived, Kyo and Mika filled the other three a run down in quick whispers. The boys found the tale boring. Voldemort seemed rather ordinary in comparison to what villains they had fought, or associated with. Eventually, Hagrid beckoned the six Shinobi over. They pushed themselves out of their cozy if ramshackle booth to meet the star.

"'Ey you all. This is 'Arry Potter,"

"Hi!" Mika waved.

"Konnichiwa, Potter-kun!" Kyo did a slight dance. The others didn't bother to speak, other than bow their heads slightly.

"Um, what?" he squawked awkwardly.

"Er…they're a bit differn't 'Arry. They're from Japan or sump'in like 'at,"

"Oh," It must have been quite a day for Harry Potter, but more was yet to come. He had some time to get used to girls walking around with green hair, or lion ears on top of their heads. Or had very shiny sunglasses on despite the dankness of the pub. Hagrid led the seven children into the back where he promptly tapped three times on the wall three bricks above and two bricks across from the garbage tin. A moment later, they were faced with an archway that led to the most fascinating place the boys had ever seen. The girls raced ahead and were squealing over the various wares in a typical teenage girl fashion. When the males in the group caught up to them the trio of fan girls were salivating over the variety of sweets in a random candy shop. Harry stared as the red headed bean pole licked the window, much to Shino's disgust.

"Keisei-san you will get an infection." He murmured.

"So? Maybe she'll be hospitalized and out of my hair for a while." Itachi spat with a venom that sounded odd coming from a preteen. Five other heads swiveled around in amazement. The hustle and bustle of a bazaar was something a bit different in comparison to the much quieter markets of Konoha.

"Either way it's not like she can get any. Our money's diff-" Mika started, just to be cut off two seconds later."Sweet! Harry Potter money! Sugar induced coma, here I come!" Before one could blink, Kyo's heels already blazed a trail into the store. The child's last statement caused the bulk of the group to grab for their money, only to find it converted into awkward coins made of gold, silver and bronze. Nika immediately restrained the now shrunken girl.

"Kyo, think! We need that money!" Mika shouted gesturing at the lengthy school lists they all held. Instead of scroll paper, they were written on yellowed parchment.

"We also need clothing," scowled Itachi, who also looked at Harry's huge shirt and pants that required a sturdy belt to keep them at his waist with disdain.

"I want candy." Kyo whined pitifully. The two remaining girls sweat dropped.

"…To Gringots!" Nika roared, dragging the other two kunoichis towards the building. Itachi wondered if the silver haired old man had known they possesed this world's currency, or if the old man was planning on paying for their entire supply list directly.

"Hagrid?"

"Yeah, 'Arry?"

"Did that girl just say, 'Harry Potter money'?"

"I reckon she just did, 'Arry…."

_Ten minutes later_

As Hagrid took Harry to retrieve some money, the six ninja's began to reserve a vault for their small fortune. In terms of security, they agreed on six separate keys with each key being something one of them had prior to the incident. Both Akatsuki members contributed their rings as their keys, from Mika, she gave one of her many bracelets, Shino untied his headband and gave that over, and Nika surrendered her trusty staff. The goblin behind the desk looked queerly at Kyo, who stood there, idly rocking back and forth on the balls of her heels. "Who, me?" She chimed, noticing the goblin's venomous gaze. Reaching down into her shorts- nay, not her pockets- she protruded an awkward bit of cloth that looked to be fabric. "We can't use-"

"- HEY! Those are mine!" A now feverishly angered Uchiha hollered, reaching a hand out to retrieve said article."What, these? I don't see your name…Oh, there it is! Well, what's done is done, and unless you want to reach into my panties to take them, you're not seeing them again." She crooned softly as his brow furrowed increasingly. (KAN: Who knew 11 year olds could be so stalker-ish?) The aforementioned article was then shoved back into her pants and she began affectionately petting an article of jewelry around her neck.

"This is all I have…It's my prized-""MINE TOO, YOU KLEPTO!" This time, the "rodent" grasped for the article, nearly pulling it off her neck. She yelped, he hollered, and the goblin cleared his throat."That will do, miss," he barked. After taking the items and the money that was to be placed in the vault, he disappeared for a few moments. They all took the time to look around at the white marbled hall, filled with knobby and snarly and crooked looking goblins who tottered about. No one seemed to find them extremely odd, though for some odd reason Shino's shades seemed to perplex people. Perhaps wizards have no need for sunglasses.

When their goblin returned, there seemed nothing amiss about the collection. The ninjas did not have any time to ask about them however, because Hagrid returned with Harry at that exact moment.

_Later_

The six Shinobi stood outside Ollivander's waiting for Hagrid and Harry to catch up. All six were laden down with bags of supplies: cauldrons, robes, spell books, scales, ingredients from the Apothecary, quills and ink and what seemed like a ton of parchment. Furthermore all three girls now had a small kitten perched upon some spot of their body. Mika had a black kitten with a single star shaped mark on its forehead nestled in her shirt. Kyo's kitten, which was perched upon her head, was also all black with the exception of white Egyptian markings on its eyes. Nika, alone of the three, had a white kitten with one grey ear. Nika's cat was curled up upon its owners shoulder sleeping quietly. As Hagrid and Harry walked up the girls received a questioning look.

"None of you are getting an owl?" Harry asked. Hedwig hooted at the group suspiciously.

"Deidara-kun has something better." Mika said clinging to said boy affectionately. Her vague answer prevented Harry from inquiring any further. "Anyway, can we go get our wands now?" Hagrid replied they could, but it would be a tight squeeze.

Hagrid took up the chair, the boys stood awkwardly in the corner while the girls simply plopped down next to the towers of boxes that smelled of dust. The shop gave the impression of a library, a place to use your indoor voices and to avoid the cross librarian. They all sat or stood and watched, amused, as Harry tried out what felt like every wand in the shop before finding his own. When all six of them had their measurements finished they looked at each other expectantly. Typically, Deidara jumped forward first. Ollivander looked him up and down a moment in concentration before pulling a box down.

"Cedar, fairy gossamer ,eleven inches," he said handing the wand to Deidara who flicked it experimentally. Immediately a shower of lilac purple sparkles appeared and rained down around him, much to the boy's displeasure. He accepted the wand, however, and stepped back to allow Nika to go next. The blonde girl took the first wand handed to her and waved it seemingly without effect. At Mika's shriek of horror however she discovered that she had inadvertently turned her partner into a beetle. With a hasty twist of his wrist, Ollivander returned Shino back to his human self. Nika wondered briefly wondered if Shino would rather be a beetle instead. She sniggered and returned the faulty wand back to the wizened old wizard. He handed her another one with a slight reluctance. This time when she waved the wand she found that she de-pantsed five random wizards that had been walking past the store, much to her amusement.

After Hagrid and Harry finished trying to hide their laughter, Ollivander handed her another wand, pulling at the collar of his robe.

"Ok, Silver Maple, dragon heartstrings, eleven inches." Ollivander stated, slightly weirded out. This one seemed to work properly, as it merely acted as a sparkler for a few moments.

Itachi stepped forward next and the first wand he was offered burst out in red sparks before he'd even begun to wave it. Quite so, he felt like a fool for waving it around anyway. Next Ollivander surveyed Shino, and brought out a box from under a shelf and presented it to the bug user.

"Oak, phoenix feather, twelve inches." Shino accepted the piece of wood, and awkwardly swiveled it around. Shots of pikachu yellow leaped out, and it was his.

"Ash , Phoenix feather, thirteen inches." Kyo bound forward next and twirled the first wand handed to her like a baton and immediately all the glass in the store shattered. The next wand, caused all of the other boxes to fly off the shelves, and the third summoned one of the fallen wands to her feet. Picking up the wand at her feet she twirled it and caused a shower of sparkles that looks suspiciously like Itachi to fall around her. Ollivander fairly shoved the wand box at the red haired disaster child.

"Cherry blossom, unicorn hair, thirteen inches" Ollivander flinched as Mika stepped forward and took the first wand. When she waved it however, the entire store righted itself. Mika looked around puzzled. The short wizard looked ready to kiss her.

"But this one doesn't feel right," She murmured handing it back sheepishly. The next wand, a twelve inch willow and hippogriff feather, caused a small flock of birds to fly around Deidara. Mika smiled, and paid Ollivander for all six wands. The group had decided that each store someone else would pay for the entire group. Itachi paid for the robes, Shino had paid for the books, Nika the quills and parchment, but not the ink (Deidara paid for the ink). Kyo coughed up the small fortune for the Apothecary, and each girl had bought their own kittens. Speaking of, the kittens were now quite petrified of wands. They quivered inside random pockets of Hagrid's jacket, and since Hagrid is allergic, the shelves began to rattle each time Hagrid sneezed. They quickly bowed out of the store.

They said goodbye to Hagrid and Harry at the Leaky Cauldron. They had arranged to stay there for the remaining month until the school term was to begin. The Ministry of Magic was to arrange for a few "cars" to drive them to the Kingscross Station.

As the happy hour crowd began to meander into the pub, the group of odd-out kids hunkered down in their favorite booth. Although at least two out of the six had been official prodigies by their age, Itachi and Deidara were in a world where they were not familiar. They had to keep speaking English, and they were not entirely sure if magic could put up a fight against their skills.

"What a mess we're in, un," sighed Deidara.

The clinking of ale mugs and a burst of drunken cheers was his only reply.

_One month later_

The Shinobi stood in between platforms Nine and Ten watching as Harry attempted to figure out where platform nine and three quarters was. Suddenly, a blur of red caught Mika's eye.

"Excuse me, Miss? Can you please help us get to platform Nine and Three Quarters? We're a bit confused," the green haired child questioned, though looking quite aware.'It's quite easy, dears. This is Ron's first year too. You just walk straight in between platforms Nine and Ten, but do get a running start," instructed the plump woman, her eyes settling on Mika's hair and mentally deciding the child must like that newfangled music that required odd hair colors. Nika wore a hood over her ears, after learning that the "Muggles" were not as accepting of her ears as the wizard folk.

"Thank you, Mrs.…?"

"Mrs. Weasley dear, and you are?"

"I'm Mika Gesshoku, and these are my friends, Kyo Keisei, Nika Nakamura, Itachi Uchiha, Shino Aburame, and Deidara Shina." As Mika introduced them the others bowed slightly in respect.

"Weird names you got there," The twins standing nearby grinned before disappearing into the platform. Harry and the remaining Weasleys followed soon after. The girls shrugged, dragged their pre-agreed partner (much to Itachi's displeasure) through the barrier. The sensation of going through the barrier felt like walking through a sheet of linen, with the hem brushing your cheek as you clear it.

They wound up sitting in the compartment adjacent to Harry and later Ron. The ride went smoothly; They promptly changed into their robes, which was a hassling thing. The girls were kicked out of the compartment while the boys quickly changed, for fear Kyo would kick the door in to peek at Itachi. Then they switched, however Kyo was unable to change. They quickly located the sweet cart lady and practically mauled her for her loot. Mika and Kyo conversed with Ron and Harry on all things wizardly, while the others negotiated with their sweets. Deidara absolutely refused to touch a chocolate frog, claiming they'd give you warts that would ooze chocolate pus. Itachi had a secret sweet tooth and was discreetly thankful when Shino handed over most of his share of sugary goodness.

An odd thing happened then. Itachi made to do his customary fingers through his hair movement, but as soon as his ring sank into his hair, the metal popped off of his knuckle and poofed into a silver key. Their compartment became quiet.

"So…we have to run all of our items through our hair to withdraw money now?" Mika wondered aloud. She hoped not, her bracelet would get stuck in her hair. Itachi picked up the key and gave it a flick, and it poofed back into his ring.

"Perhaps the technique differs to each item," rumbled the bug user. Typical, he sounded like a condescending instruction manual that thought the readers incompetent.

Ron and Harry were quite shocked when a pale faced boy and his two cronies were floored as soon as they were spotted by the kunoichis. A brief interlude between them and Malfoy however erased whatever sympathy they might have had for him.

After thorough introductions were made between Ron, Hermione and Harry and the Shinobi, everyone settled down.

"So uhm…Kyo why don't you have your robes on again?" Ron inquired through a mouthful of a cauldron cake.

"Because the shop didn't make them as short as I needed them so I needed to have them custom made. Oh look we're here," Kyo pointed out the darkened window. Through the trees, it was revealed to be a marvelous stone castle next to a lake that was as smooth as a mirror.

A general murmur of excitement rose up through the entire train, and the lazier people hurried into their robes. Neville ran about the compartments, sobbing for his lost toad. The Akatsuki members looked about in annoyance, and stoically sat in their seats.

"…OH MY GOD, I'M GOING TO HAVE HOMEWORK AGAIN!" Nika suddenly shrieked, hands at her head in panic mode. She began to have flashes of her younger years when her uncle would give her five thousand page reports on the importance of discipline in children.

Mika and Hermione attempted to console the Nakamura, with a harried success.

The steam engine hissed to a halt, and the doors opened onto a cement lane with lanterns atop black wrought iron posts. The night seemed eerie, and all the first years held a sudden nervousness in their hearts.

"FIRS' YEARS, THIS WAY!" bellowed Hagrid from a ways off. Nearly everyone jumped, including Itachi.

"_Must he be so loud_," he hissed, fussing over his robes. Nika gripped Shino's sleeve tightly, ears back in apprehension.

"We're going on boats…boats…..water," she moaned. A herd of first years followed Hagrid's large frame, and indeed there they were: floating, rickety, stinky and smelly wooden row boats.

"Firs' years in tha boats!" Hagrid grinned. "Who's firs'?"

Narro: Mmmkay, this is where it stops for now!!

Kyo: I hope you all enjoyed my amazingly sugar high self! I know Itachi did! wink wink

Itachi: ...I think I'm going to throw up...Everyone steps back a bit

Mika: Um...Remember the three R's! Relax, Read, and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Fullmetalchick101: I stoled the keyboard and am doing the beginning rant! (I am aware that the appropriate word is "stole", but the 'd' makes it sound more cute.) I also have a very special guest here with me!

Bill Weasley: Am I that special guest?

Fullmetalchick101: Yes, Bill. Yes, you are. By the way, I have given the actor playing you in 'Harry Potter and Deathly Hollows' the "Kyo stamp of approval".

Bill Weasley: Why? Is he that actor you've been fawning over?

Fullmetalchick101: Mr. Kitsch? No. He just looks like a Bill. On top of that, he looks like a Weasley. If he were playing you though...(Trails off into thought.)

Bill Weasley: No naughty thoughts about if that particular actor were playing me. I have kids now.

Fullmetalchick101: And they are lovely children. Would you mind doing the disclaimer and flamer warning?

Bill Weasley: Not at all. T3h Tr1f0rc3 0 D00m (That would be Moncollefan365, Narro, and Fullmetalchick101) do not own Harry Potter, along with the Harry Potter universe. If they did, I'm sure all of us males would be beautiful at the hands of Moncolle and Fullmetal, and a lot tougher at the hands of Narro.

All flames will be used to barbeque You Know Who's snake, which Fullmetalchick101 informs me is a delicacy in the bayou.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One very amusing boat ride, due to Nika and Mika enduring a horrible bout of motion sickness much to the amusement of Kyo, and ten cramped minutes later Professor McGonagall returned to the room and instructed the first years to form a single line. Surveying the group her eyes paused for a moment on Kyo who was the only one wearing street clothes.

"Young lady, why are you not wearing your robes?" she reprimanded sternly. Kyo blinked.

"The shop didn't have any robes that were short enough for me in stock. I won't receive the custom made ones for at least another week Sensei...I mean Professor." This answer seemed to pacify McGonagall for a moment, later the six former teens took their first steps into the great hall. Kyo immediately attempted to look at every little detail of the room at the same time, resulting in her becoming quite overwhelmed. Mika's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at the sheer amount of people in the same place and she attempted to hide behind the now shorter Kyo. Nika eyed the head table critically in an attempt to discern who amongst the teachers would grade harshly and who would be fun to have. Deidara seemed to be bouncing off the walls and attracted tons of attention from the students who were confused as to his gender. Itachi and Shino did not appear to react and simply followed behind Deidara. When Professor McGonagall placed a battered old wizard hat upon a stool at the front of the room however all attention was diverted to it. Of the first years only the three girls seemed unsurprised when a rip appeared and the hat began to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

The group of ninjas all exhibited mixed responses to the poem the hat chortled out to the incoming first years. Mika silently recited the poem in time with the hat, for she knew it well. One the other hand, her toe headed male companion looked both confused and mystified by the idea of an article of clothing that could talk. (However, he was quite versed in the ways of talking animals.) Shino was curious as to what kind of Jutsu that these oddly dressed people were using, only to realize that he temporarily forgot that he was not at home, and these strange people preferred to be called 'wizards'. Uchiha looked bored as ever. He cared not about being sorted into a house or of this magic that everyone spoke of. His talents were far superior to those conjured up by waving around a flimsy twig anyway. Nika was furiously deciding which of the houses she would prefer, though finding that the options offered by Gryffindor seemed all the sweeter due to two reasons named Fred and George Weasley. The smallest of the group danced cheerfully with the song, not doubting that she would be pleased with the results, even if she had to use underhanded techniques to get what she desired.

McGonagall looked down at a parchment positioned in her hand, then at the group in front of her. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She paused for a second. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A blonde haired girl sporting pig tails made her way to the stool, when the hat was positioned on her head. (Which comically fell down over her eyes.) There was a pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat. A group of students whose sweaters and ties exhibited yellow and black all began to cheer. McGonagall looked back down at the parchment.

"Aburame, Shino!" She called out. The bespectacled ninja walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed upon his kinky hair.

"Hmm." Crooned a soft voice in his ear. "Though you are young, you are much wiser than your years permit. Perhaps I should put you in- RAVENCLAW!"

The students at the second table from the left all cheered in unison as Aburame found a seat at their table. As the others were sorted, Mika began to sweat nervously, knowing that she was to be the next of their group. "Gesshoku, Mika!" Called out the woman.

The forest haired girl cautiously sat on the stool, feeling the cloth of the hat tickle her ears.

"hmmm, the timid type. Your most definately a hard worker so Hufflepuff would suit you well. However...your plans for the future, no I believe I will put you in-GRYFFINDOR!" Mika practically ran over to the Gryffindor table and plopped herself down next to the Weasley twins. She cheered as Hermione Granger became a Gryffindor as well and crossed her fingers anxiously as Kyo's name was called.

The red head had to hop onto the stool, for it was much too tall for her to sit normally on it, as McGonagall placed the hat onto her crimson hair. "Hm...You prove to be more of a challenge than your face implies." stated the small voice in her head. _I'll be happy so long as I'm not in Slytherin. Even happier if I'm with Mika-Chan._ She thought, considering she was well aware that the hat could read thoughts. "But you are well suited for Slytherin Miss Kyo Keisei. The way you torture that Uchiha boy more than proves so." _That it may, but if you put me in Slytherin, I'll find where they keep you and rip you apart. _The hat paused. "You're much too short to reach the shelf I'm kept on." Kyo was ready with a response. _Give it a few years. I'll be much taller, and you'll be a hand puppet._ Kyo was fuming at the idea of being put in Slytherin, and the hat could sense this. "However, like the Gesshoku girl, I see that you possess great bravery and a kind heart, so perhaps I should consider-GRYFFINDOR!" Keisei smiled widely, realizing that the Weasley twins were positioned next to her friend, and skipped off to join them.

Neville Longbottom was next to be sorted, and he too found the Gryffindor table very comfortable with the three others.

The boy the trio assaulted, also known was Draco Malfoy, was then summoned to the stool, and mere seconds upon arriving, a loud "SLYTHERIN!" echoed through the Great Hall.

The last of the three girls was yet to be sorted, and she felt increasingly anxious at the choice that would define her future seven years at this school. Hufflepuff would be completely unacceptable, and she would rather take another turn in the boats than be caught dead living with the scum of Slytherin. Ravenclaw wouldn't be horrible, but she felt that her mental prowess was not her greatest strength, unlike her bug using comrade. McGonagall barked out, "Nakamura, Nika!" and with that the lion eared child ambled to the stool and hopped on, earning stares for her ears. The hat slid over them and caused her to flinch. "Interesting child, where should I put you?" _ Put me in Gryffindor, I can be their mascot_, Nika decided that sassy was the way to go. "I think your brain is more useful than that, so I think you belong in RA-" _ Kyo would be able to reach a great many things on high shelves with my help! _"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat hastily corrected itself. Nika threw off the hat and smushed herself between her two friends, winking at Kyo mischievously.

"Potter, Harry!" Was then shrieked by McGonagall. Many of the other students whispered amongst themselves as the hat debated feverishly with the boy about where he would be placed. However, the females all knew that he would be joining them shortly, and busied themselves with their plans of world domination, or their rescue list, as the public would prefer it to be. "GRYFFINDOR!" Howled the scrap of cloth, sending Harry to find his way to the red haired twins he was informed were Ron's older brothers.

Deidara smiled to himself as Harry made a beeline for the now growing sea of red hair at the Gryffindor table. He had absolutely no doubt that he would soon be joining that particular table. When Shina, Deidara was called, and horribly mangled he would later add, the blonde explosive expert bounced to the stool and only glowered a moment when the hat slipped down to near his chin.

"Your an odd one. You have passion for your art and certainly work hard on it-HUFFLEPUFF" Deidara grinned before realizing that that was not the house that Mika was in. Looking over at the jade haired girl he trudged toward his table and plopped between first two people he found. He continued to glower through the next three people being sorted. He perked up, however, when he heard McGonagall shout "Uchiha, Itachi!"

The dark haired male took his place on the stool, to find the brim of the hat covering his beautiful crimson eyes. "You are a bit of an enigma. You're cruel and a murderer, but as an act of self-sacrifice and kindness. I cannot figure where you belong." Itachi huffed. _I will be content if I am away from that harpy. _The sorting hat chuckled. "But she loves you so. Perhaps I should accelerate the courting process by placing you in the house she is in." The Uchiha remained stoic and unwavering. _If you sort me into her house, you will regret ever doing so. _There was another great pause. "She will regret pleading otherwise when I place you in-SLYTHERIN!" The raven-haired male let out a sigh of relief upon hopping off the stool and finding a seat near Malfoy and his inner circle.

The red haired pigmy stood up on the bench she was seated at whilst pitifully crying out "We shall be together once again, my love!" and extending her arm in the general direction of the Slytherin table. Kyo's outburst caused several reactions at the head table: amusement form Dumbledore, frown from Snape, and a nervous titter from Quirrell.

Ron Weasley was the last to be sorted. His ginger hair became immersed in the hat, if only for a brief minute. "GRYFFINDOR!" Howled out the heap of cloth. Another red head at the Gryffindor table, whom the girls could only assume to also be a Weasley, began clapping.

"Good show, Ron!" He congratulated as the boy took a seat next to Harry Potter.

Harry looked over at the Head Table oddly, then turned to the other Weasley who was not Fred, George, or Ron. "Percy," Potter addressed him, "who is Professor Quirrell speaking with?" He questioned. Percy opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Kyo.

"He's SNAPE!" The red head howled enthusiastically, eyes shining with hope and love. Never had a Gryffindor seen another Gryffindor refer to Snape with such joy and adoration, so she received quite a few odd looks.

The dark haired boy quirked an eyebrow at the answer to his question, then turned back to Percy. "What subject does he teach?"

"Potions, but everyone knows that he's had his eye on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for years." The three girls tuned out the rest of the conversation between Harry and Percy opting to chat with the twins about the best way to humiliate a much hated teacher and whether Quirrell had hair under the turban (which of course the girls knew the answer to). At the Hufflepuff table Deidara was poking at his food experimentally as though unsure of its edibility. Over with the Ravenclaws, Shino was having a discussion with a prefect about how classes were run at the school and what the course load was like. The Slytherins seemed intrigued by Itachi and Malfoy wasted absolutely no time in introducing himself to the Uchiha.

"I take it you're quite upset about being separated from your...ahem, friend, but she's now a Gryffindor, thus implying her blood is not pure. I take it you're a pure blood, then?" The boy wryly remarked.

Itachi coldly glanced at Malfoy, formulating a response. "The purity of my blood is of little concern, however, that _girl_ is hardly my friend, or anything more, as I could assume you were implying. Perhaps it is the purity of your own blood you are unsure about if you find the need to question me so." The blonde hardly knew what to say in response to what Uchiha had to say, yet, he knew not that he was talking to a man trapped in a pre-pubescent boy's body, and his being befuddled was quite a routine action. Dinner continued without further incident and as soon as dessert was cleared from the table the attention turned to Albus Dumbledore. After the announcements of what was off limits to students the school started singing the school song, with everyone singing to a different tune. The Weasley twins and the three girls finished last, singing to a very slow funeral march. After a confusing trek to the common room the trio of girls found themselves in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a silky pink dress.

"Password"

"Caput Draconis" Percy replied and the portrait swung forward and admitted them into the Gryffindor common room. The first thing that Kyo and Mika did when they got into the girl's dormitory was to jump up and down on their respective beds like hyper chimps. Within moments however, both girls collapsed in an exhausted heap. Nika shook her head before climbing into her own four poster and drifting off herself.

The Next Morning

Breakfast the turned out to be quite a fiasco for Kyo was accosted several times by teachers demanding to know why she was not wearing her robes and consequently was in a horrible mood until the Weasley twins asked for her help with a prank. Deidara had apparently shocked several Hufflepuff boys by heading straight into the boys dormitory the night before and the explosives expert was quite disgruntled about being mistaken for a female and therefore not socializing. Nika had left the Gryffindor table and was sitting next to Shino chatting as she ate. Mika was picking at her food quietly, never really being one for breakfast anyway. Occasionally Mika would respond to one of Kyo or the twin's ideas but she appeared to be memorizing her schedule for the year. Itachi was eating silently, only pausing to occasionally glare Malfoy back into his seat. Over all the six newcomers had apparently made themselves quite content in their new home.


End file.
